World in Flames
Introduction :World in Flames is the seventh free campaign being able to be accessed to enter the world of Warstorm. The storylines of the crusade for the start of orc and demon faction are introduced. There are totally 7 missions in the campaign. Completing the campaign gains a territory that gives 100 silver per day. :The territory gained from completing this campaign is named Name. Mission list Quotes from World in Flames Deshir Deeps "So what are we doing in the Deeps, Isidore?" "The villagers have been seeing strange things. Lights on the hillside, strange howls. Ghosts." "And you're thinking some of our old undead friends are running wild in the hills?" "Exactly." "Well, isn't that going to be just wonderful?" Orcish Supply Chain The warden looked out of the bushes at the orchish supply train. "They'll be passing by in a minute," he whispered. "Well done," said Grovekeeper Dyrbral. "Once we have their explosives, we can turn their own fire against them." The First Wave On the night of the new moon, dark figures crept through the streets of Korros. They grabbed the old and the young without discrimination, and dragged them to the town square. A figure stood at a makeshift altar. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you," he said. "You're about to usher in a new order." With that, Kulnar plunged his knife into the first sacrifice. A black portal formed behind them, and demons poured through it. The Second Wave The orcish camps were filled with the old and sick, and the Vistav cultists swept down among them, piling up bodies and chanting. "Why ar eyou doing this?" an elder asked. The answer came back, half whisper, half chant: "Agmog commands Grymish! Grymish commands us! Burn the weak to open the gate!" Then the cultists set the bodies of the elders alight, dancing and chanting as the demns emerged from the flames. The Third Wave The fall leaves crunched under Aradaan Silverhair's boot. e looked around at the trees of the Silvintri Forest. "Burn it," he said. "Burn it all down." His followers blasyed away at the heart of the forest. As the least trunk fell, a flurry of snow blew up in the clearing, thickening into a blizzard, and the demons came forth. The March South Despite fierce resistance, enough demons passed through the gates for armies to form. The fire demons made their way east, joining with the ice demons on their ways to Korros. The death demons waited for them at Korros, and the combined army turned south toward an ancient temple. Lord Yauba At the ancient temple, the demon army began one final ritual to bring the strongest of them into the world. The chants rose, the sky cracked open, and a faceless figure strode through the opened gate. Lord Yauba surveyed his leigons. "I am here," he said. "Now we remake the world to our liking." Princess at the Gates "Shore up that wall!" Pozak turned away from the scurrying workers and saw two women climbing up on the battlement. He strode towards them. "You!" he shouted. "Get off there! No civilians on the walls." Once of the women turned with the easy grace of a professional bodyguard. "You will address Her Royal Highness with the proper respect," she said. Pozak groaned inside as he recoginzed the Princess Katrina. She was the worst combination of smart and fearless, and she was about to get an arrow in her neck. The Path of Legends "You're losing this war," Katrina said. Pozak took a deep breath. "And what do you suggest, Princess?" Katrina unrolled a scroll. "There are powerful artifact in the ruins of the Burning. Give me some men and let me search for them." As Katrina left the tent with a sheaf of orders, her bodyguard said, "You didn't tell him what you are really looking for." "He'd never believe it." said the princess. A Call from the Void Katrina's party were creeping through the foothills when Sarah held up a hand for silence. After a mement, the others heard a ghostly croning. A bladesman drew his sword, only yo fumble and drop it. It clattered on the rocks below. "It doesn't sound like the natives are friendly," the princess joked. Sarah frowned. "I don't think those are natives, your highness." Shadows rose around the warriors. "And they are definitely not friendly." A Rush of Wings As the party climbed into the mountains, a solder asked, "Your Highness, what are we looking for up here?" Sarah tapped him on the shoulder and pointed downwards. "Look alive, soldier," she said. He gawked at the man-sized bats rising towards the. Across the canyon, where a gigantic white dragon had emerged and was watching their predicament with interest. Katrina pointed and said, "We're looking for her." Unwelcome Interruption On the plains, a young orc locked eyes with a hungry troll. It growled at her, then left in search of an easier meal. The orc woman picked up the the troll's discarded mutton leg and took a bite out of it. There was an explosion in the distance, and she cursed to herself. A few bites later, a grunt was shouting, "Jorja! Jorja!" "Skoreg say take squad and investigate?" Jorja asked. When the grunt nodded, she tossed him the half-eaten leg. "You carry lunch." Old Ties Recalled The white dragon leapt over the canyon, leanding lightly on a boulder. "Few humans dare my realm," it rumbled. "What brings you here?" Katrina locked eyes with the dragon. "Cirrusaliosa! I know the story of my ancestors. My kin spared your life, and I call you to that debt. Serve for a year and a day, and the debt will be discharged!" To herself, Sarah muttered, "That old legend better be right, or we're all dead." The dragon bowed its head. "The debt will be paid." An Old Threat Returned Jorja ran towards the wrecked camp. She saw a white creature flying west, a struggling orc in its talons. The shaman met her at the palisade. "Ancient enemy is back," the shaman said. "We need slayer. We need you." "Not dragonslayer." Jorja said. "Just warrior." "You will be dragonslayer," the shaman said. "You need sword. Go to Gormic Swamps, where last dragonslayer fell." Rulers of Air and Land Katrina sat on the embankment, her head levelwith the dragopn on the ground below. Sarah sat nearby, whittling. "I remember orc," Cirrusaliosa rumbled. "They made great trouble for my kin. It was a pleasure to seize them in my claws." "They aren't only the only invaders," Katrina said. "Demons are tearing the land apart." "We are the rulers of land and air," said the dragon. "I will remind them of it." As the dragon left to hunt, Sarah looked up from her carving and asked, "We?" The Gormic Swamps Jorja grunted as she made her way into the cave. She saw the sword within, hammed into a crack in the rock, shining as if it was new. Magic. She was halfway across the cave before she saw the reflection of her torchlight in large, black eyes. A deep voice said, "An orc, come to claim the sword of the last dragonslayer. I hope your bones taste as sweet as that one's did." Jorja pulled the sword from the wall. "Shaman says I'm a dragonslayer," she said. "Come and we find out." Dragon Hunter Jorja returned to the encampment, sword in one hand, the head of a black dragonin the other. She dropped the head in front of the shaman and Skoreg. "You have dragonslayer," she told them. Skoreg smiled. "Good. We attack the city now, Soon the orcs rule the humans, and the dragons fear the orcs!" Ending The first year of the war came to a close with orcs in the streets of cities, and demons apart the land. Much has changed, but there were many more changes. Mew alliances would be built, and old ones would shatter. Mercenaries would join the fray, and monsters would rise from their graves. And deep in the heart of mountains, the father of all dragons is still stirring. Category:campaign